The present invention relates to a step stool, and particularly, to a foldable step stool having legs that move relative to one another between an opened use position and a closed storage position. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable step stool provided with a carrying handle for use when the step stool has been folded to assume the closed storage position.
Step stools have a frame and one or more steps that individuals use for elevation when reaching for objects, painting walls, or any everyday task where extra elevation would be helpful. Step stool frames are often foldable for ease of storage while the step stool is not being used.
According to the present invention, a foldable step stool includes a frame having a front leg and a rear leg coupled to the front leg for movement relative to the front leg, a handle, and a pivot support mount configured to support the handle for pivotable movement on the front leg about a pivot axis. A retainer is coupled to the handle to move therewith about the pivot axis and arranged to trap a portion of the rear leg between the pivot support mount and the retainer upon movement of the handle to a predetermined position relative to the rear leg to lock the front leg to the rear leg.
In preferred embodiments, the rear leg includes a leg member and a handle anchor coupled to the leg member. The handle anchor is configured to include the portion of the rear leg that is trapped between the pivot support mount and the retainer. The pivot support mount includes a foundation coupled to the front leg and a shaft coupled to the foundation to support the handle for pivotable movement relative to the front leg about the pivot axis.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.